


Draco and the Land of Narnia

by Titti



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-27
Updated: 2006-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco spends10 years in Narnia before coming home.





	Draco and the Land of Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hpshortfics @ LJ.

It wasn't fair. Draco wanted to go out and play, but Father wouldn't let him go out in the snow. When the snow gave no sign of lightening up, Draco began roaming in the house until he found a large wardrobe.

He looked around to see if any of the house elves was spying, but when he saw that he was alone, he opened it. Father always had the best secrets hidden around the house. He reached inside and the cool air assaulted him. 

That was strange! 

Draco took a tentative step inside, and it only got colder. He walked, but couldn't find the back of the wardrobe, instead he found himself outside. There was no snow here, and the sun was shining. Very queer, but Father did know the best magic, and this was probably his new playground.

With a grin, Draco continued walking, and he saw a boy, a few years older than himself. Oh yes, Father must have given him this as a gift to apologise for not letting Vince and Greg come over. "Hello."

The boy stepped closer. "Hello, who are you?"

Draco frowned. "I'm Draco, didn't you know? After all, you are my gift."

The boy laughed. "I'm not your gift. I'm Edmund, King of Narnia."

"You can't be king. If anyone must be king, it shall be me," Draco said in a huff. 

Edmund smiled. "Yes? And why is that?"

Draco got closer and took out his wand, the one father said he could only use inside the house. "You must not tell, understand?" He waited for Edmund's nod. He flicked his wand, and cast a spell that Mother had taught him. Droplets of rain fell on a flower before forming a rainbow. "I can do that, can you?"

Edmund touched the rainbow, his fingers going through the air before touching the wet flower. "That's impressive. I still can't let you be king, unfortunately, but you can stay at the castle with me, my brother, and my sisters."

"You have brothers with whom to play?" Draco asked in awe. "I'd love to play with them."

"Good, then let's go." Edmund led Draco to a large carriage led by a white horse. "We shall be there shortly."

The ride took longer than Draco wanted. He was never good at waiting, but he did admit that it was worth it. The castle was even bigger than the mansion, and there were other people to play with. It was the most wonderful day Draco had ever had.

"You could stay here," Edmund suggested as the sun went down. "Just another day or two."

"Just another day..." Draco repeated, not sure that he wanted to leave Narnia, and yet he did miss Mother and Father. "All right, but I shall leave tomorrow."

* * *

Draco did leave the next day or day after. He spent ten years in Narnia. The little boy became a teenager, and then a man. His friendship with Edmund became something else, something closer until he couldn't think of life without Edmund, until that day he fell out of the wardrobe, and he was a child again, and he could see the snow fall outside.

* * *

Draco stood at the window watching the snow fall on a world with no Dark Lords. Potter had saved them all, just like he was meant to do.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus asked, as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

Draco shrugged. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You would gain nothing by lying."

Draco snorted. "The proper answer for a lover is 'I know you wouldn't lie to me'."

"I'm your lover, not an idiot," Severus answered back.

"I know, and I know that you won't believe..." Draco span around, looking at Severus. "But Narnia is about believing, so I shall tell you..." And so he started, telling his lover about the magical land of Narnia.


End file.
